Ruins Of Dusk
by Cloris77
Summary: The world moves by without taking notice of the chaos that engulfs it. Only the Hunters understand the real dangers around them. Ten years ago a door was created between the worlds that many seek to open wide to unleash the full fury of the underworld. A curly haired child may hold the key to shutting the gates of hell for good.
1. Chapter 1

I've attempted to create an AU where I own a handful of the characters. I do not however, own the characters created by the Supernatural series.

 **Ruins of Dusk - Chapter One**

 **Summer Days are Made for This**

Wesley was stooped over cursing the mid-day heat as he worked to repair the tractor. The sound of soft laughter floated his way on a welcomed breeze. Amanda offered her father a cold glass of tea before climbing up on the wheel to peer under the hood. After a short inspection her little face scrunched up. Squirming over top of the engine she stretched her tiny arm down into the dark before a small click caught her father's attention. "Fixed it!" she announced proudly a huge grin plastered on her face. "Uh huh we'll see about that." Wesley said as he scooped her up and climbed into the cab. To his surprise the engine turned over rumbling to life on the first try. "Told you daddy." Amanda said smiling. "You certainly did." he said smiling before unleashing a wave of kisses on her curls. A cloud of dust interrupted her laughter as it caught her attention. "Someone's here daddy."

Wesley's jaw clenched as he spotted the all too familiar Impala pull to a halt in front of the house. "Come on chipmunk let's go see what mister Winchester needs." he said weakly. Amanda watched quietly from behind her father as the plaid dressed man smiled and shook her father's hand. "Good to see you again, Wesley." he greeted him. "Wish I could say the same John…" he paused casting a glance to his daughter. Kneeling he spoke gently. "Darlin I need you to go help your mama with supper while daddy talks to mister Winchester. Alright?" Not one to be rude she nodded before quickly heading inside only pausing for a moment to cast one last curious look at their visitor.

Mary laughed as her daughter wheeled around the kitchen door like a dirty little tornado. "Goodness baby what have you been at?" she asked laughing. "Fixed the tractor for daddy." she replied stuffing a muffin in her face. "Chipmunk clean your hands first!" Mary yelped exasperated by how at ease her daughter was with being dirty. "Yes, mama" was all Amanda could manage as she balanced her muffin in mouth while washing her hands. She then sat swinging her legs from her chair staring out the window. "Mama who is Mr. Winchester?" she asked quietly. Mary lost her grip on the plate in her hands sending it clattering across the floor. "How do you know that name baby?" she asked worriedly. "He and daddy are out front talking." Amanda mumbled around her treat.

Later that night Amanda lay in bed listening to her parents speak in hushed tones. Her mother was angry with her father for having called John Winchester. Most of the conversation left her puzzled. Mary kept repeating "I'm so sorry I got you tangled back up in that life Wesley." Amanda drifted off to sleep to the sound of her mother's sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruins Of Dusk - Chapter 2**

 **Family Business**

Across town in the cheapest hotel Eustis had to offer the Winchesters sat eating in silence. If the silence wasn't enough to depress you the stale smell of beer, drip of the faucet, and flickering lamp light would have done the trick. Though somehow even in such an oppressive atmosphere Dean managed to find the energy to make his little brother smile. "So Sammy I hear Mr. Wes has a daughter your age. Pretty too...maybe you can go make doe eyes at her while dad looks around tomorrow." he said nudging Sammy with his elbow. Sam ducked his face towards his plate and smiled sheepishly. Their father John replied grim faced "Yeah why not I'm sure Wes doesn't have that old sawed off anymore." The boy's mouths hung open slightly as they stared at their father who then broke into a wide grin.

Their laughter was cut short by the ringing of John's phone. John quickly answered "Agent Larri speaking, what can I help you with?" His brow furrowed as he listened. "Alright Bobby thanks for the heads up." he clicked the phone shut pressing it to his forehead. "What's wrong dad?" Dean asked worried. "Bobby's been putting feelers out in the hunter community to see if they'd caught wind of anything demonic recently. Seems that I was right about the farm. There's been a multitude of omens cropping up around the area, and that farm is right in the center of all the activity." he answered quietly. "Omens like the ones...with mom?" Sam whispered. John only nodded yes in response. Dean's eyes went wide as he asked "Does that mean he's here then?" John's jaw clenched as he nodded "I believe he is son, and judging by the storm brewing outside I'd say he's here to celebrate." The clock ticked over to 2:28 AM Dean managed to choke out "Happy Birthday Sammy".

Morning light drifted through the blinds waking Sam. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he stumbled out of bed only to be greeted by Dean as he returned from getting everyone breakfast. "Morning Sammy, food." he said smiling as he heft the brown paper bag on the table. "Oh and ...here." he said pushing a haphazardly wrapped lump in Sam's direction. His reward a lopsided grin from his little brother as he unwrapped his gift, a copy of _Pillar of Flame._ "Thanks Dean, I love it" he said smiling up at his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ruins Of Dusk - Chapter 3**

 **Eve Of Innocence Lost**

The Impala rumbled into the driveway. Amanda sat swinging her legs over the fence, her curls dancing on the breeze her blue eyes wide as the Winchester brothers climbed from their car. Wesley greeted them from the doorway "Morning John, boys. Amanda why don't you and Sammy go...play" Before he'd finished the sentence she'd wrapped her little hand around Sam's tugging him towards the barn smiling. Dean looked up at his father waiting for his reaction. John began to protest, but to Dean's surprise he stopped short when the big man called Wesley shot him a stern look. He'd never seen someone intimidate his father the way this ex-hunter had. Granted he towered over John making him look small in comparison, but it was his eyes that stopped you in your tracks. So lite blue they were almost white. It was hard to meet his gaze as his father introduced him. "It's nice to meet you, sir" Dean half stuttered. "I haven't seen you since you were baby. Your daddy must be doing something right, you're growing like a weed." Wesley said quietly tossing Dean a small smile before turning his attention back to John.

Meanwhile off in the distance Sammy laughed as he chased Amanda through the trees. She stopped suddenly sending him crashing into her, but instead of tears he was greeted by giggles. "You're clumsy" she smiled up at him. Wiggling free she helped him up "Can you keep a secret Sam?" she asked with wide eyes. Unable to break his grin he could only manage a nod. After a moment of what seemed deep consideration she led him on to a clearing where a small house stood. "It's my fort she whispered." looking proud of her restorations which included a coat of white paint, and several potted flowers. Her cheeks were pink as she picked at her dress. "Want to play house with me Sammy?" He cleared his throat trying to sound confident as he spoke taking her hand "Of course...l...Let's go home Mrs. Winchester." The little house was surprisingly clean. Amanda had taken great care to repair it even going as far as to add small pieces of furniture. They sat in the small kitchen where she pretended to cook him his favorite dinner laughing back and forth about her bad cooking when she placed blocks on a plate in front of him. Later they lay on their backs staring up at the clouds holding hands. "Sammy my daddy says today is your birthday." Amanda said quietly. "Yep I'm ten now. "He said proudly. The sound of her laugh made him roll over to look at her. "It's my birthday too, I'm ten too. Did you get what you wanted for your gift?" she asked. Sam thought about it for a minute as a pink tint crept over his face and ears. "I got something even better." he whispered. Amanda suddenly bolted straight up with the most serious look on her face. "What's wrong?!" Sam asked worried as he looked around expecting something to leap from the bushes. "Cake" she said before breaking into a fit of laughter. "I'll race you back" she yelled as she scrambled up breaking into a run. Sam laughed and called behind her "Cheater, wait for me!"

As they thundered into the kitchen Mary wrapped her arms around her little girl. "There's my birthday girl." she said smiling down at her. Mary's eyes teared up as she noticed Sam "You look so much like your mama." she said pulling him into a hug. "She let go forcing a smile to her lips. "How about some cake, yeah?" They children sat together little hands entwined under the table enjoying their cake when their fathers entered the kitchen Dean in tow. "Finish your cake son we need to go soon." John said gruffly before pulling Dean off to the side. Amanda's lower lip expanded into a pout as she hopped down from her chair. "Wait here" she demanded as she raced upstairs. When she returned the boys were heading to the impala. She shoved a rose colored box into Sam's hand. "What's this?" Sam asked. Her pouty expression was replaced by one of irritation. "A present of course." she replied. "Um thanks Amanda." Sam managed smiling again. A grin painted itself across her lips again "You're welcome Sammy." with a giggle she kissed his cheek before fleeing inside.

In the backseat of the impala Sam began to drift off to sleep. Dean nudged his side. "Seems like you had a good day, huh little brother?" Sam just grinned his head against Dean's shoulder as he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ruins Of Dusk - Chapter 4**

 **Mother's Love**

Wesley and Mary put Amanda to bed that night smothering her curls in kisses. Wrapped in her arms was a violin that had belonged to her grandfather. Wesley had gifted it to her saying she was finally old enough to have it. Full of joy their dark hair angel drifted into slumber.

Shortly after midnight the Tripp family awoke to shattering of windows. As Wesley's feet hit the floor his hand moved instinctively under his pillow for his side arm. "Take Amanda to the cellar he snapped over his shoulder." There was no hesitation on Mary's part. She'd known this day would come. The death of her best friend Mary Winchester was just the beginning of the long wait. Wesley stopped her, passing her a shotgun. "I'm sorry I brought this on us I...I di" she choked on her words as he kissed her, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. With a deep breath she racked the shotgun "The devil may have given us that child but I'll be goddamn if he'll take her from us." she hissed between clenched teeth as she headed to her daughter's side.

John and Dean Winchester jumped to their feet at the sound of smashing glass. They'd dropped Sammy off at the motel with Bobby Singer who'd turned tail taking him as far from the area as possible. Afterwards they'd returned setting up for what they'd feared would be a face to face with a demon they'd encountered almost ten years ago to the day. Working swiftly they approached the house with guns drawn though little good they'd do.

Inside Westley worked his way downstairs a sudden blow from behind knocking him down the stairs. The sudden noise caught Mary off guard causing her to call out to her husband. There was no reply only footsteps over broken glass. Mary wrapped her frightened daughter in her arms whispering "Chipmunk no matter what you hear you don't leave this room. Nothing bad can get you here. You don't open the door, and you don't leave with anyone that can't step inside that door. Promise mama you won't" Amanda nodded confused and frightened. Mary shook her slightly "Promise me you won't...say it!" she prompted. "I won't leave mama." she whimpered in reply. Mary bolted the cellar behind her as she set out to find Wesley.

Seated at the kitchen table was Wesley his hand on his bleeding forehead. Without a second thought Mary put down her gun and reached for his hand to check the wound. His hand grabbed her wrist revealing a ghastly crack in his skull. A sickening smiling spread across his face as his eyes flicked yellow. Hello sweetheart, long time no see. "Harvey" she hissed trying to wrench away. With an annoyed sigh he stood hoisting Mary up by her wrist in a painful angle. "Come-on sweetheart don't waste my time. Where's my little girl?" Mary spat at him before replying "Fuck you. She's long gone." His lips curled back in a sneer "Really? I expected better from you. Lying to me….I thought we had something special." he said as he kicked her legs from under her. "Now one more chance...where is she?" Mary took a deep breath steadying herself for what would happen after she answered "Go to hell Harvey." A sickening crack filled the room followed by her screams. He'd shattered her out stretched arm. "Why are you making this so hard on yourself? You knew it was coming." He clutched her chin between his fingers forcing her to look up at him. "I'm not going to hurt her, I'm just here to give her what she deserves."

"Let her go you yellow eyed pieces of shit." John's voice rose from behind them. Harvey turned to peer at him through Wesley's eyes twisting Mary's broken arm as he did so. Jolted by her screams John fired a headshot sending Harvey stumbling back. Cracking his neck he regained his composure to stare at the hunter "Oh no…don't...ow" he said dryly. "Seriously John, a gun?" he quipped before flinging him across the room. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and frowned. "Aww not sure chipmunk is going to come to daddy looking like this." he looked down at Mary. "Sweetheart I need to borrow your meat suite for a little bit."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ruins Of Dusk - Chapter 5**

 **Heaven Has a Plan**

The cellar door creaked open casting shadows over tear stained cheeks. Amanda clenched her eyes closed sobbing as she hugged her knees to her chest. "Please don't hurt me." she whispered helplessly. A gentle hand swept back her curls and stroked her cheek. "I broke a lot of rules just for you little sister. I'd never harm one little curl on your head." the angel whispered as he folded her into his arms. Amanda stared with wide eyes as six golden wings wrapped around her. With trembling hands she stroked them gently turning her gaze to him. He greeted her with a warm smile, and wink. The room spun momentarily and Amanda found herself blinking up at stars. He gently lowered her to the front step of her hide-away. Crouching he took her hands in his speaking softly. "I know you're going to forget again little sister but my name is Gabriel an...and I will never forget you." he kissed her forehead gently as he disappeared into the night air.

Dean found Amanda barefoot staring up at the stars, dazed and silent. He quickly carried her inside sitting her down on the other side of the room away from the door. After a quick look to make sure she was unharmed he smiled gently at her and whispered "I need you to be tough for me okay?" she nodded listening closely. He pointed at the round rug in front of her "When the bad man comes in you stay right where you are. We're gonna get him right there. You understand? X marks the spot, but you gotta be brave and stay right there." she took a shaky breath and nodded a determined look on her face. Dean slipped behind the counter waiting. Though the wait was short. Mary's voice drifted on the night air dripping with concern. "Amanda! Chipmunk where are you? You promised mama you wouldn't leave the cellar?" she called. Amanda struggled not to run to her. Only able to root herself still due to Deans' pleading look as he shook his head. It didn't take long for Harvey to stumble upon the little house. Amanda cried out in shock as her mother towered in the door frame. It was her face, but the yellow eyes staring at her where those of a monster. "Come here chipmunk mama was so worried." Harvey cooed. When she backed away the smile slipped from his borrowed face. "Come on kiddo I've come a long way just to see you. Don't make me regret my decision because you won't enjoy It." he sneered.

Moving swiftly towards her Harvey quickly realized his folly. "Mother fucker!" he yelled, pacing back and forth. Dean stood, and stepped out with gun raised. He hadn't expected to face the demon alone and the worry was plan on his face. "What's wrong Dean? Looking for daddy? Well about that…" he trailed off his borrowed mouth twisting into a hideous smile. "Son of a bitch" Dean snapped. Harvey pursed his lips tilting his head "Don't be like that...what your mother would say?" He covered his mouth quickly as he laughed "Oops sorry, I forgot." The rage boiled up inside of Dean his finger twitching on the trigger of his gun. "Do it boy, show that little girl what real monsters look like." Harvey said 's attention snapped to Amanda her face pale, full of pain. Gritting his teeth he closed his eyes praying to any deity willing to listen.

When he opened them he spoke with foreign confidence. His voice however was not his own. It belonged to the angel whom had lain his hand on Dean's shoulder. Harvey's laughter quickly turned to hellish screams as Latin trickled off Dean's tongue. Contorting in agony he was brought to his knees, and with one last defiant sneer he spoke "You may have won tonight, but you can't save mommy dearest." With that he bared his nails and ripped out Mary's throat showering Amanda with a warm fountain of blood. As Mary's soul whirled towards heaven Harvey's billowed black from her mouth on its way to hell.

Dean hurled himself between Marys' body, and Amanda. "Look at me, don't look anywhere else but me. Okay?" he said as he swept her up carrying her back towards the farm. He called for his father, and when no answer came he tucked the weeping child into the back seat of the impala. Taking off his leather coat he draped it around her shoulders "Stay here I'll be right back" he told her turning to find their fathers. She didn't bother to protest. All of the fight had left her. Gabriel moved his hand from her head as she slumped forward slightly succumbing to sleep. His eyes following Dean "You did good kiddo." he whispered leaving for the last time in a flap of wings.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ruins of Dusk - Chapter 6**

 **Mending Wings**

Loud voices rattled Amanda from sleep. "You're a damn Idjiot, John Winchester! The hell do you plan to do with that child?" It was the man she'd heard them call Bobby. She crept to peer into the kitchen. Seated around the table were the Winchesters all looking down trodden as the older man Bobby continued to fume. "You got her mama and daddy killed, and now what? Going to just drop her off in some state home? No! I be damn if you will John! You're gonna man up and find her a proper…" his voice trailed off. There in the doorway stood Amanda, silently trembling her eyes brimming with tears.

Bobby raked his palm down his face sighing. Sam and Dean quickly took the little girl back to their room. She'd spend many sleepless moments there in the days to come. Always cradled in the arms of a young Winchester as her tears stained the world around her.

A week had come and gone without the child speaking a single word. This didn't stop Sam from trying to coax a smile from her with his mediocre magic tricks. Nothing seemed to bring the warmth back that he'd experienced back at the farm. Days continued to pass without much improvement. Soon the Winchesters found themselves in the middle of another case leaving only Bobby to watch after her.

Bobby singer had never had children of his own, and only haphazardly helped raise the Winchester boys. He'd never imagined he'd find himself caring for a little girl let alone one in such a fragile state. She reminded him of a small bird whom had fallen from a nest. Sighing he took her hand and led her out to his shop. "I need to get some work done okay? He said gently as he scooped her up, and deposited her on a nearby chair.

There she stood quietly observing his work. A small spark returning to her cloudy eyes. Bobby spent the next hour working beneath the hood of the beat up old pickup with no luck diagnosing the issue. With a sigh he leaned against the grill and looked at Amanda defeated. "You got any ideas birdy? Cuz I don't." she of course didn't answer. "Yeah didn't think so. Stay right there and I'll go get us a drink." He tilted his head slightly "Okay?" she nodded slightly.

As Bobby slipped out of sight she began her own inspection beneath the hood. It didn't take the child long to spot the issue. She crawled beneath the hood just as Bobby stepped around the corner. Seized with a sudden wave of worry he dropped their drinks moving swiftly to gather her up. "Birdy what in the world were you doing? You could have gotten hurt!" he said more scolding himself than her really. "I fixed it…" she said in a whisper. Elated that she had finally spoke a grin spread across his face. "Oh did you now?" he said gently as he placed her on the bench seat of the pickup next to him. Chuckling he turned the ignition over expecting the same nothing as before only to have the truck rumble to life. She shrugged and spoke in a matter of fact manner "I told you." Patting her curly head Bobby thought for a moment before speaking quietly. "You know birdy those boys break more than they fix. What do you think about staying around here to help me out? Would you like that?"

Amanda held him in her blue eyed gaze as she seemed to consider his question. "Will you keep the yellow eyed man away?" she asked in almost a whisper. Tears tore at his old eyes as he gathered her up in his arms. "I won't let him lay a finger on one little curl of your head birdy." He choked as he kissed the top of her head. A weight seemed to lift from her shoulders hearing his words and a flood gate of tears broke free. They sat this way as the sun kissed the horizon goodnight not knowing what the future might hold for them.

Late that night John called with news of their hunt, and of a potential home for Amanda. "Hey Bobby I'm at the Road House. Seems Ellen is willing to take Amanda in. Filled her in on what happened. She and Mary were pretty close." He was cut short by a snort on the other end. "What's wrong Bobby?" he asked curious of his reaction. "Nothing…I just don't think a little girl should be brought up in a bar is all." he said curtly. "Well what the hell do you want from me old man? Not like there's a ton of Hunters clamoring to take in orphans." John fired back. "Well that's fine! I'll take her in my damn self." He grumbled in response. A deep chuckle crept across the line. "Shut up you idjiot…" Bobby said before hanging up.


End file.
